Elice
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Anri (Great-granduncle) Marcelus (Great-grandfather) Marius (Grandfather) Cornelius (Father) Liza (Mother) Marth (Younger Brother) Caeda (Sister-in-law) Ylisse Royalty (Indirect Descendants) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 24: The Dragonkin Realm (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Final Chapter Part 2: The Dark Pontifex Lives (Mystery of the Emblem) Prologue 1 (Shadow Dragon) Prologue VI: New Companions (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Curate (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Cleric (Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 and Shadow Dragon) Bishop (Mystery of the Emblem Book 2 and New Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby =Amanda Winn Lee (OVA) Jenny Yokobori (Heroes) |jap_voiceby =Sumi Shimamoto |nationality = Altea|home = Altea|residence = Altea|occupation(s) = Princess of Altea}} Elice is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. Profile Elice is the daughter of Cornelius and Liza and the older sister of Marth. When the Dolhr Empire attacks Altea, she chooses to stay with the Altean people and sends Marth and later Malledus away so that they can survive. Ultimately, she is captured by Gharnef, who wants to use her to gain access to the Aum Staff. After Gharnef is finally defeated, Marth frees her and she joins the Altean army. During the fall of Altea in Mystery of the Emblem, Elice offers herself to the Archanea Empire as a hostage so that Caeda can escape and reunite with Marth. She is eventually taken by Gharnef and almost sacrificed to resurrect Medeus as a Dark Dragon (alongside Lena, Maria, and Nyna). However, she is returned to her own self by Merric, who has romantic feelings for her. In the ending, she moves to Pales with Merric. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Elice is 22 years old.http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Personality Elice is a calm and composed woman who cares deeply for her younger brother Marth and both of her parents Liza and Cornelius. In Shadow Dragon, she risks her life by staying in Altea to safeguard Marth's escape into Talys and later tells him that she was 'ready for the worst' if that is what was needed to get him to safety. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |0% |50% |60% |80% |90% |30% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |50% |10% |50% |60% |80% |90% |10% |3% |} |-|Book 2 = |10% |10% |50% |60% |80% |90% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains '''Note: Relevant in Book 1 only' ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Cleric= |60% |0% |30% |50% |60% |80% |0% |30% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |60% |0% |40% |55% |60% |80% |0% |20% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats ''*''Dropped if defeated as an Enemy. Growth Rates |60% |0% |50% |65% |70% |80% |20% |20% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Marth *Merric Supported by *Marth *Merric Overall In Shadow Dragon, Elice joins one chapter before the endgame (if Chapter 24x is to be visited, then two), with low bases and is under leveled; however, Elice has some of the highest growth rates of any initial magic user in the game, with her magic growth being rather low in comparison. Unfortunately, her availability is severely limited due to her extremely late entry, especially since her only chapter before the final battle if not recruiting Nagi is commonly skipped by warping Marth to the castle during turn one. However, even if not trained, she will easily be an able healer as she enters with an A in Staff Mastery (despite having no starting staves), allowing her to use useful staffs like Warp, Fortify and Recover. Elice is a high enough level to use a Master Seal, but using one will usually not improve her too much aside from allowing her to die less quickly from long range attacks. While her bases are not strong enough for a physical class change, the Sage class is a good option for her if the player wishes for her to be a more offensive unit or heal more damage with the Fortify-staff, even though her magic growth and base aren't really good and she'll start off with a D-rank in tomes. Thanks to her high staff rank, she is the ideal candidate to use the Aum Staff, though Maria (and Caeda and Minerva if reclassed) can use it as well. This makes her a well-appreciated addition to your troops during the final chapter, since using Aum allows you to easily defeat Medeus in one turn by letting Tiki or Nagi attack him, reviving them when they die to his counter-attack, and then finish him off with your second attack. So despite her late entry, Elice will be a useful addition to your army, mostly by using powerful staffs to support your main army, and for more patient players even as late-game mage. Possible Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Life-Giver :"Elice returned to Altea with Marth. Ever serene, she stood by her brother and watched him grow into a fine leader." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Life-Giver :"Elice helped to establish a magic academy in the palace. She married soon after, and lived out her days blissfully..." Quotes Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Elice is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Trivia *In Elice's Trading Card as a Bishop, she has fire magic, though when she appears in ''Monshō no Nazo she only has a staff. (In Mystery of the Emblem, Lena has the fire magic, but in Lena's Bishop Trading Card she has a staff.) However, in New Mystery of the Emblem, Elice does wield fire magic upon recruitment as a Bishop. *In New Mystery of the Emblem, recruiting Elice is the only way to obtain the Bolganone tome. *Elice is the first, and currently only, Fire Emblem character to make their debut appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes as a partner for a Duo Unit. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters